(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved safety spout which can be attached to most containers for use in pouring liquid from a filling container into a receiving container while eliminating spillage and evaporation of the liquid, as well as reducing the possibility of skin contact with the liquid.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Pouring spouts on containers, for use in filling other containers or tanks with liquid, are well known. In use, the container with the spout is tipped to position the spout downwardly in a filling neck on the container to be filled. During the tipping operation however, liquid can be spilled from the spout before it is properly positioned relative to the filling neck. With known spouts it is also difficult to know when the container being filled becomes full. Often the container overflows because the person filling the container cannot see past the spout in the filling neck. More liquid can be spilled when the spout is withdrawn from the filling neck. These problems raise significant safety concerns with known spouts. This can result in dangerous explosions for the home owner refueling his lawn mower, skin contamination for the farmer handling pesticides and herbicides, and injury for persons using liquids which are harmful upon contact with the skin, such as acid.
It is known to provide containers with spouts which have valves therein to control the flow of liquids through the spouts. These valves are arranged to automatically open the spout when it is inserted in the filling neck of a receiving container and to automatically close the spout when it is withdrawn from the filling neck. Spouts having such valves therein avoid spillage when the spout is inserted into the filling neck of the receiving container. However, known spouts which can be attached to a filling container do not address or offer a solution to the problem of spillage due to overfilling. This problem results from restricted visual access into the filling neck of the receiving container. Additionally, the known spouts do not resolve the problem of liquid spillage due to liquid left in the dispensing tube between the valves and the outlet end of the tube. When the spout is withdrawn from the receiving container, the liquid contained between the valve and the outlet end of the tube is spilled.
U.S. Pat. No. 228,132 to Smith et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,832 to Craw and U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,444 to Hawksford disclose valve equipped spouts; however, the valves are located a substantial distance from the outlet end of the spouts. Accordingly, liquid contained in the spout below the valve is spilled when the spout is withdrawn from the filling neck of the receiving container. French Patent 28,178 to Morge, U.S. Pat. No. 886,237 to Murtha, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,165,675 to Ide disclose valve equipped spouts having the valve situated in the inlet end of the dispensing tube. Accordingly, these valves do not prevent spillage of liquid contained below the valve upon withdrawal of the valve from the filling neck of the container.
Furthermore, the known valve equipped spouts employ only a short, straight dispensing tube, necessitated by the design employed which places the valve in the inlet end of the dispensing tubes. Gasoline dispensing containers normally employ a long bent spout. No known valve-equipped, receiver-actuated spout can function with a long bent tube without a complex and awkward activating means.
Furthermore, the known valve equipped spouts do not offer any structure which permits variable flow rate adjustment. When filling very small containers with flammable, corrosive, or toxic liquids, a very slow flow rate is desirable and required for adequate safety. U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,252 to Peterson teaches the concept of variable flow adjustment, however, Peterson employs this structure in a funnel without a valve.
Another problem not addressed by the known valves is that of visual access into the throat of the receiving container. The known valve equipped spouts employ short straight dispensing tubes which prevent visual access, thereby preventing the user from checking the liquid levels. The short straight dispensing tubes also require the use of a funnel in conjunction with the spout, increasing the risk of skin contact with dangerous fluids, especially when the throat of the receiving container is very small.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,513 to O'Bannon discloses a liquid dispenser which disposes an inlet portion at right angles to an outlet portion. The right angle is provided so that a user can view a liquid level indicator which is an integral part of the spout. Visual access into the filling neck of the container is not achieved by this structure, and the device is intended only for filling storage batteries.
Further, the known valve equipped spouts do not provide a locking mechanism which prevents accidental valve opening. Accidental valve opening can result in spillage of dangerous chemicals and evaporation of volatile chemicals, such as gasoline, printers ink, and paint thinner.
The known valve equipped spouts only provide for attachment to the outside of a filling container. Such an attachment is inconvenient when space is at a premium, such as when transporting and storing the spout. Further, the risk of accidental valve opening, and its ensuing dangers, is increased.
The above-mentioned deficiencies in known valve equipped spouts can result in personal and environmental safety risks. As no known valve equipped spout addresses the above problems in transferring liquid between containers, these problems remain largely unaddressed.